Swych Rose
Swych Rose (スウィッチローズ Suu~itchirōzu')' is the Stand of Dichot, featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Swych Rose Swych Rose appears as a silky lavender rose covered in dew, that, for some reason, never seems to dissipate. It has a stalk with numerous leaves, and has small buds what appears to be Pollen hanging off some of the edges of it's petals. It can be seen by non stand users as well. Titulum Titilum is the substand of the Swych Rose Stand, but was born from it's user, Dichot. It takes the small of nearly millions of small little pollen carryuing creatures, with flower like features, and spiky seed like apendages sticking out of the pollen puff. It has a small 3 leaf toga on, accompanied with a yellow leaf cape, and a maple leaf as a headband. It can be seen by non stand user's as well. Personality Swych Rose Swych Rose is a very very special case of a stand. It is technically a sentient stand, but it can choose a designated owner, based on how much the person cares for it. Once Swych Rose chooses an owner, it will begin to take a likeness towards the person, and will eventually follow the person without question. Originally, Swych Rose was a stand belonging to a tree, but the tree died, and Swych Rose, was able to survive without it. Once Swych Rose fully develops it's relationship with the user, It only will display nothing but full obedience to the user. Titulum Titulum is a very special case, because it was born from Dichot's split personality, and the split personality counts as a 'spirit'. Interestingly, Titulum can select a designated user, but will show an exceptional liking towards Dichot and Kiey. Abilities Absolute Defense Swych Rose's main ability is to force any organism within it's range to protect it at all costs, except for Dichot, which it has formed a sort of mutual relationship with. This stand will even let itself be dominated by Dichot, keeping it as it's user. Flora Manipulation Swych Rose's secondary ability is to grow, and manipulate any plants within it's range. The plants can also be fused, or separated to create entirely new plants, and can even have parts of the fauna switched out for other parts, such as replacing the stalk of a daisy with a vine, or utilizing vines as tentacles. Sub Stand: Titulum Titulum's is odd, as it is a sub stand that can attatch itself to it's desired user, but it was generated from Dichot's split personality. Titulum's ability is to allow it's desired user to act without thinking, and utilize all abilities that Swych Rose Possesses, without having to be in it's range. Intense Pressure Inducement Titulum's second ability is to allow it's desired user to create a small pocket of intense air pressure that spreads across the user's fingertip. This small pocket of intense air pressure can be used to cut, or even create a vaccum, as the user can control how much air they would like in the small pocket. =